


Sunkissed skin and crystal Blue.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: :), Fluff, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first trip to the beach as a couple. Kise is excited and Kuroko...well...Kuroko doesn't like in the least that all of those eyes are focused on his boyfriend.<br/>OR<br/>Kise and Kuroko going to the beach and Kuroko getting all jealous because all the eyes are on Kise. Though Kise doesn't hold back either.<br/>[Fluff.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunkissed skin and crystal Blue.

      They had planned this trip to the beach many days ago. Both of them were busy with practice and Kise with his modelling as well, so when they finally managed to get on the train, the blond was actually beaming with happiness, hopping excited into the train, followed by the teal haired boy who just sighed and followed him. They both sat down, Kise getting the window seat of course, while looking around like a child. It had been so much time since he had actually headed to the beach when it wasn’t for work. He had missed the carefree feeling that filled him whenever he was near the ocean. A tiny smile had spread across the other’s lips as he watched how excited, his boyfriend was by the simple thought of going to the beach together. Their hands brushed against each other’s casually and time in the train passed easily.

 

     When they finally stepped out, the breeze caressed their faces and a wide smile was on Kise’s face, he admired the view. The ocean was so wide, he felt like it was endless and that only pulled him in. He turned around to face Kuroko and grabbed his hand.

 

   “Kurokocchi!! Can you believe it?! It’s the ocean! Let’s go!!!!” He exclaimed rather loudly earning some glances as well some giggles by the people around them, Kuroko heaved a sigh.

 

  “Kise-kun, the beach isn’t going to disappear. We don’t have to run.” He could see how eager the blond was to run across the sand, so he could finally be on the water. Kise froze and soon he paused, giving him puppy dog eyes.

 

   “You should know better than to think that will simply work on me, Kise-kun.” Kuroko stated and grabbed the bag as they continued holding hands “You should breathe in the scenery, so you won’t forget it. We will be here only for this afternoon after all.”He blinked and looked at the other “What is the matter, Kise-kun?”

 

   “Kurokocchi…you didn’t need to say that you know.” A pout was on his lips and a stubborn glint shone inside his hazel eyes for a mere moment and he smiled brightly “Let’s go already! To our first date to the beach!” He exclaimed.

 

  “Please, don’t be so loud.”

 

    The scorching sand under their feet, the crystal waters, the gentle shade of the trees along with the breeze that caressed their face was enough to make them feel like they were actually on the beach. Kise could see it from the station but it really was a ten minute walk until they reached their destination. Excitement filled his veins as he took in everything before tightening his hold on Kuroko’s hand. They let down their things and the blond took off his shirt ready to dive in. A pale white arm reached around to grab his own and he looked back taken aback blinking at the teal haired boy.

 

    “What is the matter, Kurokocchi?” The younger boy hid the frown that was ready to be across his face. He could already feel everyone’s eyes on Kise. He didn’t like it in the least. He spoke and tugged him back with surprising strentgth pulling him down.

 

    “You forgot to put sunscreen.” He stated and horror flashed on the model’s face as he realized his mistakes, panicking slightly, his agency would kill him for that and it would hurt as well. He sighed in relief and smiled at the other.

 

  “Thank you Kurokocchi.”

 

   “Mhm.” The boy hummed as his hands were filled with liquid, with slow movements he spread it across Kise’s back, a shiver ran down the spine of the blond who almost bit his lip in surprise at the action’s of the shorter boy. Kuroko knew that all eyes were on them, but it didn’t matter to him, as his fingertips caressed the sun-kissed skin. It was like he was telling them.

 

[ **You will never be able to do that.** ]

 

     Yup and he was rubbing it in their face. Soon he was done, Kise turned around with a teasing glint in his eyes though worry was in his voice as well as he reached for the sunscreen.

 

    “Thank you, did you put enough Kurokocchi? You are really pale, after all.” That earned him a smack on the back and he flinched before in a monotone reply came.

 

   “I did. You don’t need to worry about me.” And with that he stood up, blinking at Kise “Let us go now.” A wide smile spread across the blond’s face as he stood up right away.

 

“Yes, ssu!”

 

    The water was cool and welcoming however it did take, the blond by surprise who shivered slightly though he was smiling. He quickly got used to it and dove in enjoying the beautiful colors and the cold sensation of the water on his skin. At some point, he realized that he had gotten faraway and scratched his cheek as he noted with ease, a mess of light blue hair and headed towards it. An idea crossed his mind and he quietly grabbed the other from behind, before slamming into his chest in a hug.

 

    “Guess who?~” He actually cooed and for a moment he could have sworn that he saw red tint Kuroko’s cheeks.

 

   “Kise-kun, stop that.”

 

   “Eh? Why? Hugging you like that feels so nice.”

 

    “Everyone is looking.” Kise smiled slightly and leaned to kiss Kuroko’s cheek.

 

     “You don’t need to worry about that.” He paused and a mischievous glint filled his eyes before he continued “After you did something that bold before. Now it is my turn.” And with that he was elbowed in the stomach, falling inside the water in the process.

 

      “Kise-kun, shut up.”

       “That was mean!”

   
              **The end.**

  
Hope you liked this. XD It was rather fun to write. ^^


End file.
